Una nueva aventura
by SilverBlitzlml
Summary: ¡Advertencia! ¡Aquí habrá Yaoi! Una chica llamada Victoria tiene una vida pacifica junto a su amigos, Sari, Miko, Sam, Jack, Rafael y Mikaela. Ellos le esconden un secreto, que ella con el tiempo descubrirá por su cuenta, además de que un pequeño accidente le dará un completo giro a la vida de esta chica, donde la felicidad y el sufrimiento harán de las suyas con esta pobre chica


Era un día lluvioso y gris, nada bueno para muchos estudiantes de la escuela Southeast High que huían rápidamente para esconderse de la lluvia, todos apurados corriendo como cuan gatos son perseguidos por perros, iban de ahí para allá hacia sus salones o a sus casas. Únicamente una chica iba caminando pacíficamente bajo la fría lluvia, al parecer a ella no le molestaba para nada que el agua ya se haya impregnado en su ropa, su mochila de menos se protegía mas que a ella, pero al parecer así le parecía mejor.  
>Esa chica de nombre Victoria, pero todos la conocían por Thori, de semi-largo cabello negro, ojos de color cafés y piel blanca. La chica caminaba pacíficamente dispuesta a irse a su casa mientras escuchaba la canción The Last Night, de su banda favorita Skillet, la música iba a todo volumen, iba sumergida en la letra, pensando con los ojos cerrados en lo mucho que se identificaba con aquella canción, solo que no se daba cuenta que la estaban llamando a gritos tendidos justo a un lado de ella.<p>

_ Thori… Thoriii… ¡Thori!... ¡He sorda, voltea!_ Grita una pelirroja lanzándole a la cabeza una uva, cosa que iba comiendo la pelirroja mientras "manejaba" el Camaro amarillo en el que iba.

_ ¿Ah? Oh hola, Sari._ Saluda Thori sonriéndole con inocencia a la pelirroja.

Sari suelta una pequeña risita, y mira con el seño fruncido a su amiga. _ Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que te vayas caminando a tu casa cuando está lloviendo._ Dice Sari mirando con una sonrisa pesada a Thori, esta suelta un suspiro recordando cuando Sari la había regañado en épocas navideñas en las cuales parecía como si toda la ira del mundo se soltara con la lluvia que se había soltado en Los Ángeles el año pasado, Sari casi se la llevo a patadas ese día. Y ella fue como cuan perrito con la cola entre las patas a su casa con Sari muy molesta.

_ Cierto, lo había olvidado._ Dice Thori con una sonrisa culpable.

_Anda sube, de todos modos iba a ir a quedarme un rato a tu casa._ Dice la morena sonriéndole a su amiga.

_ Está bien, lo siento querida lluvia, luego tratare de llegar contigo a mi casa._ Dice haciendo un perfecto mohín de tristeza a la lluvia, al subirse, Sari la ve con cara de "¿es enserio?". _ ¿Qué?_ Dice inocente Thori.

_ El papel de inocencia se te da muy bien, aun no comprendo cómo es que quieres elegir una carrera que tenga que ver con tecnología en lugar de una donde puedas actuar, yo digo que hasta te pasarían terminando el primer semestre_ Dice con tono de broma la pelirroja emprendiendo camino.

Thori se ríe incrédula. _ No lo creo, siento que actuar no es lo mío._ Dice la pelinegra acomodándose mejor en el asiento para hallar una posición mas cómoda. _ La tecnología también se me da bien, ¿no?_

_ Sinceramente sí, pero bueno, tú elijes tu futuro, ¿no?_

_Pues sí, pero siempre que te pido tu consejo, nunca me has fallado._ Alaga la pelinegra.

_ Se me dan bien los consejos…_ Dice Sari.

_ Así es… Oye tengo hambre ¿ordenamos algo en mi casa?_

_ Mientras sea pizza me harás la persona mas feliz del mundo… Por hoy porque mañana tenemos examen._ Recuerda Sari diciendo estresada la ultima parte, en eso detiene el auto ya que estaba luz roja en el semáforo.

_ ¡Pero tú de que te quejas, si eres de las mas inteligentes de la Preparatoria!_ Dice la pelinegra mirando con el seño fruncido y una sonrisa a su amiga.

_ Somos, querrás decir… Además que sea de las mas inteligentes no significa que estudiar no me estrese._

_ Oh buen punto._

_ Aun no comprendo cómo es que tienes mas capacidad para estudiar, ¡tú con ver solo la pagina de un libro ya comprendes el tema!_

_ No eres la unica, yo tampoco comprendo eso, parece que es mi don._ Dice haciendo una disimulada pose de triunfo.

_ ¿¡Otro!? Solo hace falta que hasta puedas leer la mente._

_ No, eso si te juro que no lo puedo hacer._ Dice riendo la pelinegra

_ Está bien, ahora si tampoco sospechare que vienes del espacio._

_ Que graciosa…_ Dice Thori sonriendo. En eso se pone la luz verde y ambas chicas siguen con su camino. El resto del viaje ambas se la pasaron contándose sus anécdotas del día y uno que otro chiste.  
>Al llegar a la casa de Thori, primeramente metieron el auto en la gran cochera de la casa de Thori, que tenía un tamaño considerablemente grande, allí se encontraba la motocicleta de la anteriormente nombrada.<p>

_ Otra cosa que no comprendo, ¿Por qué decidiste ser mas independiente?_ Pregunta la pelirroja entrando a la casa de Thori.

_ Pues ya ves, mi papá tuvo que volver a nuestra tierra natal por negocios, y esos negocios lo tendrán demasiado ocupado, y yo no quería causarle molestias, así que le pedí que me dejara quedarme a vivir por mi cuenta hasta que el termine sus asuntos._

_ Bueno ahora si lo comprendo._

_Y dime ¿Qué hay de tu papá? Ya tiene un tiempo que no lo veo._

_ Pues ya sabrás, el trabajo con nuevos inventos a veces lo hace olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre._

_ Pobre señor Sumdac, pero bueno, trabajo es trabajo. Voy ordenando la Pizza._ Dice la pelinegra tomando el teléfono. Al elegir la orden, el celular de Thori sonó, miro el nombre de la llamada, era Jack, Thori contesto y Jack le dijo que si podría ir con Miko y Raf, Thori acepto inmediatamente.

_ Oye puedo preguntarte algo…_ Dice Sari a Thori, ambas estaban acurrucadas en el sillón de la sala.

_ Claro._

_ ¿Cómo van las cosas con… este… con Rick?_ Thori giro un poco la vista hacia otro lado.

_ No muy bien que digamos, hace ya un par de meses que se volvió un poco distante conmigo. La mayoría del tiempo que voy a buscarlo lo encuentro con Niki._

_ ¿Con Niki? ¡No es justo que él te haga esto! ¡Ahora resultara que 2 años de relación para el ya no significan!_ Dice molesta Sari.

_ Pues si él quiere dejarme no quedara de otra más que superarlo, Sari. Rogar no es mi estilo._ Dice con una sonrisa triste Thori.

_ Pues entonces el vera de lo que se perderá toda su vida._

_ Hay Sari, no te molestes, veras que no dejare que eso me afecte._ Le dice Thori con mas animo.

_ Está bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides, recuerda que perdonar ineptos tampoco es mi estilo._ Dice con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

_ En eso tienes razón._ Dice la pelinegra, en eso suena el timbre de la casa. _ Emm deben ser Jack y los demás o la Pizza, ojala sea la primera opción porque si no, no alcanzaran una rebanada._ Dice Thori poniéndose de pie para ir rápido a atender la puerta, y efectivamente eran Jack, Miko y Raf. Thori al ver a Raf lo abrazo con fuerza, le tenía mucho cariño y le parecía en cierto punto adorable, luego todos entraron a la casa, entre risas y uno que otro empujón, contentos de estar reunidos entre amigos, aunque la alegría tal vez no duraría mucho ya que aquellos muchachos no contaban con que estaban siendo observados… 


End file.
